teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)
|preceded = "No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon" |followed = "Nappa's Best Day Ever" |video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 7 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think) is the seventh episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on December 25, 2008. Summary Nappa is asking Vegeta if they are there yet again and Vegeta finally says yes. They land on Earth, to which Nappa replies with "Yayyy!" They exit their pods and land on the ground, to the astonishment of the locals. When asks if they're aliens, Nappa destroys the entire city because he hates awkward silences. Vegeta gets onto Nappa for possibly destroying a Dragon Ball, but the latter apparently forgot what a Dragon Ball was. Vegeta remind Nappa about what Goku told Raditz a year ago, leading the latter to remember about the “pandas”. After, Vegeta warns Nappa that he’s going to die one day, and they fly off to find the strongest power level. It cuts to Gohan and Piccolo, as the latter senses the Saiyans coming towards them. Gohan expresses confusion as he thought his dad would have a higher power lever, but Piccolo, through gritted teeth, points out that he has the strongest power level on Earth. Krillin arrives and Piccolo senses that his power level has increased since the last time they met, but it’s the same as Gohan’s. Krillin asks about the training with Piccolo, and Gohan says it wasn’t too bad, even though he remembers the time Piccolo sent a dinosaur at him. Gohan asks the same to Krillin and cries when he thinks of Mr. Popo’s training. The Saiyans arrive and the Z-Fighters asks them questions, to which Nappa all replies with "No", much to Vegeta’s annoyance. Then, Nappa introduces themselves, and explains that Vegeta was a prison bitch, making the latter more annoyed. Nappa points out that Piccolo is a Namekian and that he does not have a penis, causing Krillin to laugh at him. Gohan questions if Piccolo is a slug or a plant, to which Nappa and Piccolo calls him a nerd. Nappa reads their power levels but Vegeta explains that they can hide their power levels, meaning the readings are useless. Vegeta decides to plant the Saibamen and Nappa plants seeds and grows them out of the ground. Vegeta explains that the Saibamen are around the same power level as Raditz’s. Soon after, Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu arrive. Nappa notices and confuses Chiaotzu as a Pokémon, throwing a Pokeball at him. Yamcha arrives shortly after and gives a motivating speech about winning the battle, only for a Saibaman to grab onto him and self-destructs, causing his death. In the stinger, Nappa names the remaining five Saibamen Snuggles, Foofoo, Cabbagehead, Other-Cabbagehead, and Vegeta Jr.. This causes Vegeta to promptly kill Vegeta Jr. and results in Nappa mourning for him. Cast *Takahata101 – Nappa *Lanipator – Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Krillin, Saibamen *KaiserNeko – Crowd Foley, Random Guy *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Vegeta3986 – Oolong, Yamcha *Hbi2k – Mr. Kent *Cheeseman – Jimmy *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Megami33 – Chiaotzu Running Gags/Callbacks *Gohan is once again called a nerd, this time by Piccolo and Nappa simultaneously. *Nappa says "Are we there yet?" like in Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead. In addition, he calls Vegeta a prison bitch like he did in the episode. *Nappa mistakes Chiaotzu as a Pokémon. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to an infamous ad by the PC monitoring company ContentWatch; the ad reads "Pornography? On my computer? It's more likely than you think." *When Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth, they crash into a building with Saban's logo on it. Saban handled the early dubs of DragonBall Z, co-producing and distributing the first fifty-three episodes and scoring the musical scores for said episodes. *In a state of shock, Krillin references the first two rules of Fight Club by saying “Do not talk about Popo’s training”. *Pokémon is referenced in this episode. *The children TV show Fraggle Rock is mentioned. *In one scene, Nappa blows up a helicopter and somebody yells that he blew up the cargo robot, which contained people. This was a jab against the Ocean Group dub where they tried to censor out death in the episodes. Trivia *This was the last episode of 2008. *The Saibamen that Nappa nicknamed "Vegeta Jr." is a reference to the end of Dragon Ball GT, where Vegeta has a descendant named Vegeta Jr. Vegeta killing "Vegeta Jr." is also likely a reference to Team Four Star's strong dislike of the series. *When Vegeta reminds Nappa of why they came, footage from The Return of Raditz! ... Wait... was used. *It is revealed that Namekians don't have penises. *After Vegeta kills "Vegeta Jr.", Yamcha is shown to be alive, despite being killed by one of the Saibamen, and there are six Saibemen in total (including the one Vegeta killed), despite Nappa only naming five of them. However, this scene, like many ending scenes, might be non-cannon. *Oddly enough, Piccolo seems to know that he's Namekian, as opposed to the original dub where Vegeta reveals it to him. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x07 1x07 1x07